Luke Naberrie
by SatineNaberrie
Summary: Luke ends up living with Padmé's family on Naboo instead. This will be very different than the movies.
1. Chapter 1

Many of Naboo's citizens were saddened by the death of Padmé Naberrie, known as Senator Amidala to most. It was said she was killed by a rebel fraction at the ending of the Clone Wars. What most people did not know, was she was murdered and Palpatine was behind it. The Emperor had been behind many things the public didn't know. To many people, he appeared as a kind benevolent leader.

Sola Naberrie missed her sister. She had wished she had spent more time with her, but when the Clone Wars were going on she didn't see much of her. Padmé's family didn't live in the public's eye and they liked it that way. Before her sister died she had given birth to a son. She named him Luke. She didn't want it to be widely known so she came home. The media on Naboo was very respectful of privacy and Senator Amidala was well respected by the people. Afterwards, she left saying there was something she had to do and never returned. Her family never knew what exactly happened to her. The Naberries were never told the identity of the father of Luke, but they suspected it was the jedi, Anakin Skywalker. Luke was given the last name Naberrie. Sola loved him and treated him as if he was her own child.

Author's Notes: Luke is an only child in here. Padmé died a different way. Other things will be different too.

Last edited on 7/15/2015


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve years after the death of Padmé, Sola Naberrie and her husband, Darred Naberrie were happy with their family. Their daughters had grown up and ran a successful café in Theed. Their adopted son, Luke was still at home. He was a kind boy and did well in school. He was soon reaching the age on Naboo when many children started studying for their career choice, but Luke did not know what he wanted to do. He was not into politics like his adopted father, Darred Naberrie, who recently started running for senator after a career in designing homes. He was currently on Theed's city council.

It was a beautiful morning in Theed and Luke Naberrie woke up to the smell of his aunt's cooking. He washed up and put on his school uniform before heading downstairs to eat. Darred was sitting at the table listening to the news on Holonet. A reporter was talking about, "the increased rebel threat" and how the Imperial Senate decreed new security measures. Bombings had been reported on major cities in the core worlds. During the last year there had been riots and terrorist attacks in the core worlds reported. Civil unrest had been increasing in areas and people were calling on the Imperial military to intervene while others complained about military intervention.

"Good Morning", Sola greeted Luke cheerfully.

"Morning", Luke replied before taking a seat at the table next to Darred.

As they ate breakfast, Darred informed them that he would not be coming home this evening, but would be going on a short notice business trip.

After they finished, Luke got ready to depart for school.

"Have a nice day", Darred called out as he left.

"You to", Luke replied. "I hope your meeting goes well."

"As do I. Hopefully the committee will see reason."

"I am sure they will", Sola said as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

On the way to school Luke met up with his best friend Ben Ruel.

"Hey Luke, I finished the last level on "Dark Planet Rising", his friend said excitedly.

One of the things they had in common was the enjoyment of holo-games.

"I still haven't gotten past the cave battle. Don't tell me what happens", Luke replied.

"I won't spoil a thing. Hey my father got a new speeder bike. He gave me his older one. Do you want go out on the plains and ride it after school?"

"Yeah", Luke replied excitedly. He wanted to try out a speeder bike for some time, but his family didn't own one.

His day at school went pretty smooth. He listened to a history and government lecture and did well on a mathematics exam. One of his teachers Miss Kyane, the literature instructor, assigned a community service project. She wanted them to work with a partner and help out in the community and write about it. The Nubians were big on community service and everyone was expected to give service in some way.

As they walked out from their last class Ben asked Luke, "What do you want to do for our project?"

Luke thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure."

"Nor am I", his friend replied. "I'll try thinking about it later."

The two parted ways and headed to each other's respective homes.

Sola greeted her nephew, "How was your day?"

"It was good. I did well on my mathematics exam. We got assigned a community service project, but I'm not sure what to do."

"A new hospital will be opening on the north side. Perhaps there is something you could do there", his aunt told him.

"I think I'll check it out then. Ben's father gave him his old speeder bike. Can I go out riding on the plains with him?"

"Yes, but I want you back before dark and be careful.", Sola told him.

"I will thanks", Luke told her before hurrying to his room and putting his school stuff away before running to his friend's house.

Author's Note: Edited 3/5/2015


	3. Chapter 3

Luke and Ben took turns driving the bike and sitting in the back. They went as fast as the bike could, enjoying the thrill of the high speeds.

"Do you want to head to the old battle site?," Ben called out to his friend over the noise.

"Sure", Luke called out from behind.

"Maybe we can find stuff from the war!"

"I doubt it. It's probably cleaned up or picked over by now."

"I want to check it out anyway."

The two headed to an old battle site south of Theed. Naboo had escaped much of the damage of the Clone Wars, but had been invaded once by General Grievous.

They came to a spot marked by a memorial marker.

"Can you believe a battle was fought here? It doesn't look like it", Ben said.

"I know", Luke agreed looking out on the grassy plains that looked as if it had never seen war.

The two boys got off the bike and searched for anything left from the war. While they looked Ben started talking about the Clone Wars. His father fought in the war but on the Separatist side. He had gained a pardon somehow after the war. Luke's friend started talking about the droids the Separatist used.

"It's horrible how the Jedi used clones", Ben said. "Breeding people to fight and die like that, it's sick."

Luke agreed with his friend. "I know." He was glad to know his mother disapproved the creation of the clone army, but while she was away from the Senate, a foolish Gungan named Jar Jar Binks voted for it in her place.

After the war the Gungan was removed from office. He wasn't well like by the people of Naboo. Luke thought he was an idiot and wondered why he was ever in a position of power. He heard the Gungan had been a general in the Battle of Naboo ten years before the Clone Wars and many of his people were killed because of his stupidity. Luke had seen him once bumbling around the streets in Theed.

"At least the Separatist used droids and not clones even though they were bad.", Ben continued.

"I'm glad the Emperor outlawed the use of clones", Luke told him. Unknown to Luke and the public the Emperor still used them. Although the Stormtroopers were not clones, Palpatine used clones for other purposes.

"Me too."

After a while of searching the two headed back before it got dark.

Author's note: Edited 3/5/2015


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Luke had off from school so he and his friend went to the new hospital site to see if they could do anything there for their community service project. The manager of the site informed them they could help setup patient rooms and make the beds.

The two friends had enjoyed the simple work. This hospital would help refugees from other planets. During lunch break they had talked to some doctors who were going to work there about the work they did. The idea of healing people in need interested Luke. Hee wanted a job that just wasn't a job, but meaningful, he wanted to help people. His friend Ben wanted to join the Naboo Planetary Security Force. Luke had thought about joining too, but to him the NPSF didn't seem to be in great need of more people. Naboo didn't see much violence like many other planets.

When he came home his uncle was back from his meeting.

"How did it go?", Luke asked.

"Well enough. Taxes were not increased. Most of the council was convinced we didn't need a tax increase. After all we do have a surplus of funds." "How did your work at the new hospital go?"

"It was good." Luke them about things he learned.

"Do you think that is a career you would like to choose?", Sola asked.

"Maybe, I would be helping people and that's what I want to do."

The next day.

Luke sat with his friend Ben and another friend, named Anja, in Galactic studies. They were studying about the Neimoidans. The Naboo and Neimoidans had a history of violence. Many Neimoidans were cowardly and greedy. The teacher did point out that though that they should not judge every single Neimoidian that way before knowing who they are.

He pointed out that people of different planets can make their own choices like everybody else. People can decide to be different than the majority. He used Duchess Satine of Mandalore as an example. She was a leader of a planet with a history of violence and wanted to change that.

Class was about to end when the intercom sounded.

"May I please have your attention please", the headmaster of the school said.

Luke had a feeling something bad had happened.

"There has been a terrorist attack on our senator's ship." There was a pause. "Many lives were lost including our senator's and the bodyguard's on duty at the time protecting him."

Luke turned to his friend Anja, who looked worried. Her uncle was a bodyguard of Senator Veruna Bibble.

After the announcement was over, the students were talking about what happened. "I hope my uncle is safe.", Anja said. It looked like tears were going to form in her eyes.

"I hope so too", Luke told her. He had met her uncle once and he was nice. He remember he took them out to a lake fishing. He wanted to comfort her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Me too." Ben said solemnly.

When Luke came home his aunt asked him, "Did you hear the news?"

Luke nodded, "Yes." "I hope Anja's uncle is okay."

Sola looked sad. "The names of the bodyguards that died were just announced. Anja's uncle was one of them."

Tears started forming in Luke's eyes and Sola hugged him. Luke knew Anja was going to be very sad. She had been close to her uncle. "Let's go see her and her family." The Naberries lived a few homes away from Anja's family. Sola was friends with Anja's mother and had gone to school with her brother. She informed him that his uncle wouldn't be home tonight. The council had called a meeting in response to what happened.

Author's note: Edited 3/5/2015. A beta reader would be nice. Story is more interesting later.


	5. Chapter 5

Because of the death Senator Veruna Bibble, a new senator had been elected sooner than the original date. Darred Naberrie was Naboo's new senator and was moving to the Imperial capital, taking Sola and Luke with him. They didn't want to be separated. Darred hoped to archive some good in the Senate. Years ago he would never have consider to run for senate, but a friend had convinced him to. Corruption had into crept to leadership in recent years and Darred wanted it to stop.

The Naberrie family gathered at the hangar in the palace of Theed saying their goodbyes. Last night the neighborhood had a goodbye dinner. Luke had said goodbye to his friends before leaving to the palace.

Darred and Sola hugged their daughters Ryoo and Pooja.

"We'll try to visit when we can", Darred told them.

"Maybe we can come see you too", Ryoo replied.

"I'd love that", Darred said smiling at his daughter.

Next, Sola hugged her parents, Jobal and Ruwee.

"Be careful and try to stay safe", Jobal told her daughter and son-in-law. Jobal and Ruwee had some concerns about them going to the capital after what happened and they didn't want a repeat of what happened to their beloved daughter, Padmé. Darred had informed them security measures had increased to try and reassure them.

Ryoo and Pooja hugged their cousin, who was like a brother to them. "How do you feel?", Ryoo asked.

"I'm still excited, but I'll miss you and everyone."

After saying goodbyes to his cousins, his grandparents hugged him and told him to be careful. They had told Luke before that Imperial Center wasn't like Naboo and there were areas with dangerous people.

After goodbyes were said and done they were off to Imperial Center. Luke would attend a school there. He was told schooling there was different than Naboo's. Children usually choose careers at a later age, but Luke was fine with that. He was eager to experience a new world, but at the same time felt a little sadness at leaving Naboo and his friends.  
It's not forever, he thought. Darred's term only lasted 4 years.

Author's note: edited 3/5/2015


	6. Chapter 6

Sola dropped her nephew off at school. It was so unlike living in Theed. School was further away and not a short walk. The school was in a district where the Imperial elite lived and children of the Imperial elite attended here. Sola had a little concern about Luke coming here, but was told it would be safest for the child of a senator to attend. It wasn't unheard of for political leaders to have their children attacked by others.

A droid receptionist showed Luke to his first class. The droid led Luke down a white brightly lit hall till they came to the first door on the right. The school looked so different from where he attended at Theed. It looked more technological than the more natural looking school at Theed. The droid entered through the door and Luke followed into the galactic history classroom. A tall man with gray hair was at the head of the room. He turned his head toward them at the sound of the door opening.

"This is Mr. Naberrie, the new student", the droid said in a metallic voice.

"Welcome Mr. Naberrie, I am Professor Conrad", the man said with a friendly looking smile.

"Hello" Luke greeted shyly.

"We are just about to study the Clone Wars. You may choose to sit at any of the empty desks."

Luke looked around and saw many of the students had serious faces on. Some were smiling at him while others looked disinterested. He took a seat at the back near a dark haired human boy.

"Hello".

"Hi", the boy said shyly.

There wasn't much time to chat for the teacher or professor as they were called here began to speak.

After class ended they had ten minutes to get to their next class which was the next door down. As they were getting ready to leave Luke asked the boy his name.

"Leon Fel", the boy replied.

A group of kids went up to them and a blond girl said, "Who are you?"

"My name's Luke Naberrie."

"Yes, I know that, but I haven't heard of you before.", she went on sounding a little rude.

"I'm from Naboo."

"Yes, but I've never heard of you before"

A boy with brown hair interrupted, "are you the new senator's son?"

"I'm actually his nephew, but he's like a father to me."

The blond girl replied, "I thought you might have been a charity case like Leon here. He is only here because someone felt sorry for him and paid for him to attend here."

Luke frowned. "Why would it matter if I was?" He had never encountered such snobbery at school on Naboo. Children of different social classes went there and got along.

Before the conversation could continue any further Mr. Conrad interrupted and advised them to get to their next class.

Luke soon learned that most the students here put emphasis on social standing. Leon explained that people associated with people of the higher standing. If your father was a Grand Moff for example people would want to be your friend. By the end of the day Luke considered Leon a friend. He was smart, nice, and not a snob. His father was the personal chef of Alderann's senator.

Author's note: Edited 3/5/2015, changed Lux to Leon.


	7. Chapter 7

After three weeks on Imperial Center, Luke was use to life there, but he definitely he preferred Naboo. He was glad he could talk to his friends back on Naboo over the holo-net. Leon was his only friend at school and he was Leon's only friend there.

The blond girl he met on his first day was named Meredith Gostech. She and her group did not like Luke and thought him beneath her. Her father was the Moff of a wealthy world near Imperial Center. The brown haired boy was named Anvil Clovis. Luke had learned the boy was cruel and did not like non-humans. Luke noticed all the people at his school were human and learned of increasing anti-alien feelings on Imperial Center. Anvil like to talk about it a lot and Luke hoped it won't be become official Imperial policy, but he doubted it would.

That afternoon Luke waited outside the Senate chambers, sitting on one the cushioned benches in the hall. When school had ended, Sola called her nephew to tell him Darred was in a Senate meeting and she was out shopping still. Instead of going home, Luke decided to go to the Senate building and wait for his uncle, besides he was curious to see what it looked like inside. It was a short airbus ride to the Senate and Sola had given him permission to go. Luke wanted to go onto one of the waiting balconies where people could go watch what was going on, but it was crowded.

It seemed the Imperial Navy was accused was brutality while fighting rebels on a mid-rim world. There were people demanding an investigation. Luke hoped the rumors were not true.

Darth Vader was at one of places he hated the most, the Imperial Senate. His master had summoned him because of the disaster on Scipio. Information about an unintentional massacre of civilians had been leaked out and his master was very displeased. There had been a security leak. From investigations, he learned of a chain of bribes which lead to the security leak.

One of the responsible was Rush Clovis, a baron on the planet. Clovis had been in league with Separatist during the Clone Wars, but was never punished. His master found him useful. Clovis was in the Senate chambers currently. He would not live after today though. Once the Emperor knew of what happened he would want him eliminated. He never did like Clovis and still hated him after all these years.

Passing through the halls on the way to the Emperor, he could hear Senators argue. _Imbeciles_, he thought. One day he wouldn't hear senators squabble anymore. The Emperor had planned on getting rid of the Senate, but wanted to wait for the "right" time.

Luke was trying to hear the senators when he heard the breathing sound of a respirator. He turned his head and looked in the direction it came from and saw a tall dark armored figure walking down the hall. Luke recognized him, the commander of the Imperial Navy, Darth Vader. He had seen images of him on the holo-net. He turned away looking forward, not wanting to be caught staring. The dark figure walked past him down the hall. Luke turned his head watching him leave. Even though, he could not see his expression, Luke had a feeling that he was angry.

Luke turned his thoughts to the Senate and heard voices rise. It seemed the argument was escalating.

_I don't ever want to be a senator_.

Thirty minutes later the meeting ended. When Luke saw his uncle, he looked tired.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"I wanted to see what the Senate looked like."

"Do you think things are going to be okay on Scipio?", Luke asked.

"I don't know yet. I hope so."

Later, that night Luke had a nightmare. He was walking down the senate hall, when darkness enveloped the place. He starting hearing screams and looked around seeing dead bodies. The place was full of them and blood. He saw his uncle dead up ahead. A dark figure with yellow eyes appeared in front of him. He turned to run, but was blocked off. He turned to the right and saw an open door to the senate chamber and ran to it. Luke looked down and saw fire at the bottom of the chamber. He turned and the hooded figure was behind him. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out. The dark figure came closer and closer, then Luke woke up sweating. His heart was beating.  
_It's just a dream_.. He tried to sleep again, but had a hard time.

Author's note: Edited 4/4/2015.


	8. Chapter 8

Following the events on Scipio, more uprisings and attacks occurred. Much of it was blamed on alien races and anti-alien sentiment was growing with people pushing for anti-alien laws. Darred was against this.

Luke was in the library at school studying with his friend Leon. They were partners for a history project on the formation of the Empire. While they were discussing the events of the Jedi Uprisings, others were discussing politics.

Meredirth Gostech and her friends at the table behind them started to talk about the new policies some people were pushing for.

"It will not be long before those scum are finally put in their place.", Luke heard her say.

"My father says that the Alien Registration Act will pass", another said.

Luke frowned, hating what he was hearing.

"They are like animals", Meredirth continued.

"Maybe after my dog dies I'll get a wookie", Anvil laughed.

Luke turned around, "Not all aliens are bad. They're people too."

"Your opinion was not solicited", Meredirth said.

"Ignore her", Leon advised.

Luke turned back to his friend. "I hate how she thinks she is above everyone."

"I know, me too, but I doubt she'll ever change."

Anvil turned toward them, "It doesn't take much to be better than you two."

Luke really didn't like Anvil, but chose to follow his friend's advice. They had work to do instead of wasting time arguing with people.

Later that day at the Naberrie residence, Darred came home frustrated. The Alien Registration Act passed."

"That's stupid," Luke said. "It's not fair."

"It is, but many people are not seeing reason on the issue. People are being blinded by hate and ignorance."

"I don't think Palpatine will support this", Sola said. She didn't think the Emperor would approve it. She remembered when he was present at the celebration over the Liberation of Naboo with the Gungans and he didn't seem anti-alien then.

"We'll see. Hopefully something can be done. If he shows disapproval it may be struck down, but the Senate hasn't heard from him yet."

Darred then changed the subject, "Empire Day is coming up and all the senators are expected to attend. Families are allowed to come. Do you two wish to attend?"

"I'd rather not, but because you are required to I will", she told her husband. "I don't want you to get bored alone." She smiled.

"I'll come too."

The Imperial Palace was filled with Senators, Moffs, officers , governors, and other officials on Empire Day. Many people were gathered together in small groups engaged in conversation. Darred and his wife along with their nephew were walking around together. Some senators greeted Luke's uncle. Luke felt out of place among the people here. He'd seen some people from his school with their parents.

A man in a blue robe approached Darred and greeted him. "Ah Senator Naberrie. I trust you are well?"

"I am"

"This must be your wife." He looked at Sola.

"Yes, and this Luke."

"Hello", Luke and Sola both returned.

"A pleasure to meet you both." The man turned back to Darrred."I've been wanting to speak with you. Senator Maleck wanted to as well. It shouldn't take long."

Darred turned his wife and nephew. "I'll meet you later."

Luke had left the vast ball room to wander the halls. His aunt was busy in conversation with a woman and had given him permission to do so. He was glad to get out of the crowded room and be without all the noise. He didn't feel comfortable around all those people, especially with the recent events of anti-alien sentiment. He didn't want to be around snobs like those at school. The act had barely passed. It was only by one vote, so one more than half of the Senators were for it. Luke didn't understand why exactly it was passed. Darred had thought at one time it would never happen and Emperor would never allow it, but he was wrong. The days before Empire Day, he expressed some regrets about getting into the Senate. The galaxy was changing and wasn't what he thought it would be. The Empire was heading in a direction he didn't like, but he thought there may be a chance he could make a difference so he decided to remain in his position for now to try and better things. Luke was starting to think that the government would never be perfect. Throughout history, he learned in school, there had been corruption in governments.

As Luke walked further down a hall he heard some voices. 

When he got closer, he saw Anvil Clovis with a Rodian boy. "You stupid idiot!", he shouted at his servant. "I want this stain off !" Earlier, Anvil spilled a drink on his shirt and came out here to have his servant try and get if off. The Rodian tried to dab it with a wet cloth, but it wouldn't come off.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have the stuff here to get it off."

"I can't go back like this", Anvil said rudely.

"Perhaps we can go back and", the Rodian was cut off as Anvil struck him, knocking him down.

"No!"

Luke didn't like what he was seeing. He didn't think the Rodian was deserving of that treatment. "That's not very nice."

Anvil turned to Luke. "Stay out of this Naberrie!" He gave his servant a kick.

The Rodian groaned in pain.

"Stop it!", Luke said rushing to the servant. "Leave him alone!"

"I can treat him however I wish!", Anvil shouted.

Luke was appalled at the boy's behavior in public. "It isn't right." Luke turned to the Rodian and asked if he was okay.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me."

Anvil was red in the face and was about to strike his servant again, but Luke stood in his way. "There is no need for violence."

"Get out of my way!"

"No."

"What is going on here?", a voice said from behind. It was another boy from school, who was Anvil's friend. His name was Jareck.

"Naberrie won't mind his own business."

"I won't stand by and let you hurt him."

"He can do as he pleases to him", Jareck sneered.

"So get out of my way Naberrie", Anvil sneered at him.

Luke wouldn't move and could smell alcohol on the boy's breath.

When Luke wouldn't move, Anvil shoved him hard. Luke fell backwards on the Rodian and the two boys started laughing.

Luke was getting angrier. He got up. "That wasn't funny." He turned to help the Rodian up, but was shoved again.

Luke picked himself up and turned Anvil. "Stop it!"

Anvil was going to push Luke again, but Luke grabbed his arms and pushed him away.

"How dare you touch me!" He tried punching Luke, but the boy stepped out of the way and he missed.

Anvil then turned to his servant and started attacking him. Luke got behind Anvil and tried pulling him away. Jareck joined in and grabbed Luke from behind and threw him down.

A fight had begun. Luke was trying to defend the Rodian from the two boys, but ended up on the floor struggling with Anvil.

Emperor Cosinga Palpatine was on his to the celebration with two red guards and his apprentice, Darth Vader. His apprentice hated going to functions like these, but the Emperor wanted him present. The group paused, hearing the noise up ahead around the corner. The two guards were going to check it out, but Palpatine stopped them. He could sense no danger. It sounded like a fight between boys. It surprised the Emperor that children of the people would who be in attendance would be fighting. _Spoiled Brats_, he thought, but smiled at the thought of walking in on it and seeing the scared shocked looks on their face's that he was sure he would see when the boys realized the Emperor had walked in on their fight. It would amuse him.

Luke ended up on top of Anvil and was pinning him down while Jareck was trying to get him off. He was trying to shake the boy off his back when a voice said, "What is going on here?" Luke felt the boy get off his back. He got off Anvil and looked at the source of the voice. It was the Emperor. Anvil got up quickly and all four boys were silent.

"Well?", the Emperor asked.

"He", Anvil stuttered. "He just attacked me, your highness", he told him, pointing at Luke.

Luke was angry at the boy's lie. He wanted to scream at him calling him a liar, but remained silent. His heart was beating and his palms started to sweat a little. He was caught fighting in front of the Emperor and wished he could disappear.

The Emperor knew the boy was lying. "What is your name?"

"Anvil Clovis, your highness."

The Emperor turned to Luke. "And you, what is your name?"

"Luke Naberrie, your highness", he said with a bow too nervous to make eye contact.

_Ah, so this is Vader's son_ , Palpatine thought. The Emperor knew of Luke, but Vader did not. He didn't know he had a son. He was sure he was the only one alive who knew who the boy's father was.

When Vader heard the boy's name, his interest grew. He had been annoyed at this delay and didn't see much point in the Emperor getting involved in some stupid fight between boys. Naberrie was Padmé's family name. He started to wonder if the boy was related to her, but quickly got rid of those thoughts. He didn't want to think of her.

"Tell me what happened."

Luke explained, nervously, what happened to the Emperor, but Anvil had interrupted. "That's not true!" Jareck was silent. 

The Emperor held up his hand. "Silence!" Anvil's face turned red with embarrassment. The Emperor turned back to Luke and asked him to continue.

"I believe you boy", Palpatine told Luke when his was finished, although he hated Rodians and could care less about them, he wanted to make a good impression on Luke Naberrie. Even though he had no desire for another Sith, he might be a useful ally in the future. He then faked concern for the Rodian boy. Inwardly his was disgusted.

He told Anvil and Jareck to get out of his sight. The Rodian boy left with Anvil. He then asked Luke to walk with him.

Luke was glad the Emperor believed him, but wasn't sure what to think of him yet. He was so nervous walking with the Emperor. At first he was scared about what would happen. He had never been in a fight before. His first fight was seen by the Emperor himself. Luke was surprised he got involved in the situation instead of his guards throwing them out. Luke could tell the other boys were embarrassed. His own palms were still sweating.

As Luke walked next to the Emperor he felt very out of place. He didn't like getting in fights and would have preferred to avoid violence, but he didn't want to watch someone get beat up for no good cause.

"I commend you on defending the Rodian boy, I like someone who takes action.", the Emperor told Luke.

"I..I.. didn't want to get in a fight, but I didn't want to stand by ..and..and let someone get hurt for no good reason, your highness", Luke said, stuttering a little.

"You did well.", Palpatine replied in a grandfatherly voice.

Luke wasn't sure how to respond. He wondered what kind of person the Emperor was. He didn't seem snobbish at all.

"I'm sure you're wondering about the anti-alien laws recently passed"

"Yes", Luke admitted quietly.

"I don't like them either", the Emperor said. "But I can't change it."

"I can't overturn the Senate all the time. I may be Emperor, but the Senate still has power, not everything has changed from the Old Republic."

Technically the Senate did have power. Palpatine would have loved to exercise absolute power whenever he wanted, but feared it was too soon, so he kept the Senate. He didn't want a full scale rebellion. When his secret project was done he would be rid of it. The Death Star was years away from completion though. The Emperor was thinking about using the anti-alien law to try get more power by being against it publicly, perhaps he could gain support from people and cause people to hate the Senate even more. He also had thought about being for it, but today he decided that he would act against it.

In the past he hadn't thought much about Luke Naberrie. He didn't see him as a threat and still didn't. He knew Vader didn't know about him. He didn't know his wife was ever with child. The Emperor was sure he would find out though soon. After seeing the boy he wanted to make a good impression, although he might never ever use him, he wanted to keep his options open just in case.

When they were about to reach the gathering, their conversation ended.

"This is where we part", the Emperor said. "I hope you enjoy the rest of today."

"Thank you your highness," Luke gave a polite bow.

He was relieved to be out of the Emperor presence. He felt so uncomfortable around a person of such standing. He felt as if he could breathe. It was surprising that the Emperor would even talk to him. He was just a 12 year old boy from Naboo and not in a position of power. Luke hoped the Emperor would get the Senate to get rid of the anti-alien laws. Luke never wanted to get into politics. The things about a democracy he didn't like, was the arguments and the fact people could vote for immoral things. Luke wished people would just do the right thing without a government, but knew there would be chaos, because not everyone would do the right thing. With an absolute monarch things could be bad too. If a psychopath ruled the galaxy, he could do terrible things.

Darth Vader knew there was something about Naberrie. He didn't think the Emperor would spend time with him if there wasn't. He was sure the boy was related to Padmé, but he didn't think that was why his master was interested. He wondered if he was force sensitive or was it political reasons. Sometimes he just didn't under his master.

Author's note: Edited 3/6/2015


	9. Chapter 9

Many people were surprised at the Emperor's speech on Empire Day. He had expressed disappointment in the recent law passed. Darred Naberrie was sure the Senate would be called into session early tomorrow. There were senators who now feared losing their positions in the future because of how they voted. Luke had told Darred and Sola the events that happened to him. They were very surprised to learn, Luke had met the Emperor and was in a fight for the first time in his life. The Naberries were peace loving, but they would not want a person hurting someone unjustly to be allowed to continue the action. The anti-alien law was taken away the day after Empire Day and alien senators applauded the Emperor for his speech. 

At school Luke no longer heard anti-alien sentiment. The elite of the Empire didn't want to seem to be against the Emperor. Many wanted to be in favor to gain more power and wealth. Their children also put on a show of hypocrisy. For the past few days, Luke had noticed Anvil and Jareck had given him dirty looks. They were angry with him at what had happened on Empire Day.

Galactic history class had just ended. They were studying the changes in government during the Clone Wars. Today the teacher talked about Senator Amidala. It felt weird to Luke when his mother came up in school. Luke had never told anyone at the school about his mother except Leon when they were talking about their families. His friends and neighbors on Naboo knew of course. His mother had been well loved by the people. Lukee was on his way to lunch with his friend Leon when Anvil came up to him.

"Hey Luke, I have a history question for you?", Anvil said with a smirk. "How many bastard children did Senator Amidala have? Or are you just the only one?"

. Although Luke didn't know who his father was, he was sure he was not a bastard. He was told his mother had married in secret. Padmé told her family that she had married, but didn't reveal the name of her husband for safety reasons.

Her family didn't press her to find out more information trusting her judgment. Sola had wondered afterward if her sister had made a mistake. Sola suspected that Anakin Skywalker might have been her sister's husband. She meet him once when he came to Naboo with her sister. It would make sense with the secrecy her sister had. Sola had wondered what happened to Anakin. She had heard of his battles on the holo-net along with General Kenobi. Like many people in the Empire, Sola believed the Jedi were traitors. She had wondered if that put her in danger.

On Naboo Luke, had never dealt with talk like this. The people on Naboo didn't gossip about how Senator Amidala had a son. On Imperial Center things were different. Luke learned that news networks here would gossip about things like this.

"My mother was married.", Luke told him angrily.

"That's not what I heard", Anvil said smirking.

"And where did you get your information from?"

"My father."

"My mother got married and had me, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Luke turned to leave but, Jareck blocked his way in the hall.

"Your aunt and uncle probably told you that to make you feel better", the boy sneered.

"She probably was ashamed to have you", Anvil added.

"Leave him alone," Leon defended his friend. He didn't want his friend to go through this. There were students in the hall now watching with interest.

Luke left and went outside, his friend following.

"She probably didn't even love you!", Jareck called after him.

Luke didn't want to eat at the school today so he went to a nearby diner to have lunch. When the school day ended, Luke was happy to get home. Many students had been talking bad about him and looking at him like he had just came out of the trash compactor. He was glad he had one friend at the school who stood by him. He hated the things said about him and his mother.

After Luke arrived home, he told his aunt and uncle what happened. They both were concerned. Darred knew how the media on Imperial Center was. With Luke going to a school where the children of the Imperial Elite went, Darred was sure this would be news and reporters would try and harass the boy.

The next morning reporters on the holo-net were talking about the son of Senator Amidala. The Naberries decided it would be better if Luke stayed home from school that day. Luke was angry and embarrassed at what they were reporting about his mother. Many of the things said were outlandish. They didn't listen long, but wanted an idea of what was being said. People were speculating on who the father was. Some things people said cast a bad light on Padmé. One Kaminoan lady even called her a whore.

_Some people just love to hear scandals_, Sola thought, angered at what some were saying. Her sister was famous. Many people had liked her, but there were many who hated her. Darred had to go to work and so it was just Sola and Luke. Darred wondered if the boy Luke got in a fight with was responsible. He knew how some of the Imperial Elite could be with revenge. He learned that after being in the Senate awhile. He wouldn't be surprised if the children imitated their parents.

It had been a long day for Darred Naberrie. The news had reached the ears of people in the Senate. Darred would be glad when this finally died down. After his term ended he wanted to go back to Naboo. He tried to ignore the gossip and focus on his work that day. As he was leaving, he was approached by Bail Organa. 

Darth Vader was on his was way to see his master after a successful mission in hunting down a rebel cell lead by a rouge Jedi. He passed senators talking in groups. He cared little for what senators had to say. He thought of them as parasites and hated this building.

Bail Organa and Darred were talking off to the side in the hall. Bail had heard the news and had known Padmé. They became friends after a while of knowing each other.

"I wanted to let you know not everyone believes what the media is saying.", Bail told Darred. " I knew Padmé and don't believe some of the things they are saying."

"Thank you", Darred told him. He was glad not everyone believed the media on Imperial Center. 

The Sith apprentice continue making his way to the throne room when he heard something that caught his interest. As he passed two Senators off to the side he heard Padmé's name. He had stopped for a moment. He wondered what was meant by "I knew Padmé and don't believe some of the things they are saying." Not wanting to be seen standing in the hall ease-dropping, he continued on quickly. He had tried to forget about her, but he this caught his interest. He decided to investigate this later. 

Luke's grandparents and cousins had called. They heard what happened and wanted to know how they were doing. Luke and Sola were glad for the call. Ruwee and Jobal were angered at what was said about their daughter, as was the rest of the family.

Author's note: edited 3/6/2015


	10. Chapter 10

Darth Vader wasn't one who paid much attention to the holo-net news on Imperial Center, but he wanted to know what was being said about Padmé. He had a hard time not thinking about it. He could have asked his master when he gave his report, but didn't want to. He'd rather find out on his own and he didn't want the Emperor to think he cared for her. In fact he told himself he didn't care and this was just idle curiosity in the midst of boredom.

He had been unprepared for what he found out. She had a son and he never knew about it. He wasn't sure if this boy was his son. Padmé never said anything about this. Rush Clovis came to mind and he seethed with anger. The last time he saw his wife was before he left for the Outer Rim sieges with Kenobi. They had an argument before he left. His wife had died not long after the formation of the Empire. The Emperor told him she was killed by Jedi, but he never mentioned anything about a son. _No, that was unlike her she wouldn't have with Clovis_, he thought. "What if she did though", a dark thought seemed to whisper. He wasn't sure what to do with this new information. What did he care if that boy was someone's bastard? The Sith lord wanted to kill Rush Clovis all over again. The more he thought about it though, the more sure, he was the boy was his. What did it matter though?, he thought. He was not a family person and he doubted the Emperor would allow him to take an apprentice. He was sure the Emperor had uses for the boy, but wasn't sure what they were, but he wanted to find out. The thought of the Emperor knowing about the boy and not telling him angered him.

The reports on Padmé had stopped after a while, for which the Naberrie family was very grateful.

Luke's 13th birthday was coming up in two weeks. His grandparents and cousins would be visiting them then. He looked forward to that time as did Sola and Darred. It would be nice to be around family again. Darred would be having time off soon and school would be out of session for a week.

Far away...

Nute Gunray, former leader of the Trade Federation was still alive. He had barely escaped the slaughter of the Clone Wars. The other major Separatist leaders had not. For a long time, he had been stranded on a backwater planet until he met a former Jedi named Xandon. Nute Gunray had feared for his life when he learned Xandon was a former Jedi, but Xandon didn't want to kill him. He no longer considered the Separatist enemies, but he did consider the Empire an enemy and so did Gunray. They both wanted revenge. Before the end of the war, Nute Gunray had wealth and power. He lost all that.

The two decided to travel together and dreamed of taking revenge. They searched for other Jedi and former Separatist. They didn't just want to speak of revenge, they wanted to carry it out. Xandon was able to find some former Jedi padawans and a few knights.

Nute Gunray had watched the holo-net. He saw that scandalous report on Senator Amidala. He had blamed much of his trouble on the former Queen of Naboo. Oh, how he hated her. He believed if things didn't go wrong all those years ago on Naboo he wouldn't be here. He would have loved to kill her, but she was dead, but her family wasn't he thought. He hated Padmé Naberrie more than anyone. If he couldn't kill her, he'd get her family, he thought. He expressed his desires to Xandon. They had decided to attack the Senate first in their plan of knew Darred Naberrie was a senator. Perhaps they could take out part of the family then. Xandon also shared hatred for the people of Naboo. Naboo was Palpatine's home planet. He also blamed the Senator Amidala for getting Palpatine in power.

Author's note: edited 3/6/2015


	11. Chapter 11

Luke Naberrie turned 13 this day. He was currently waiting outside the senate chamber for his uncle with his family. His grandparents, cousins and aunt were with him, waiting for Darred. They planned on going out for a nice dinner. His grandparents were talking with his aunt Sola while he was talking with his cousins.

Xandon had gotten into the Senate building with a few other former Jedi along with some assassins he had met in his travels. Through a series of contacts, they were able to get here undetected by security. Nute Gunray wasn't present with him, because he was no warrior and a coward. It was his job to help them get out. Xandon smirked. His revenge was coming to fruition. He would have loved to have a go at the Emperor himself, but figured it would be much to hard. He would be satisfied with the death of senators for now and Gunray wanted the Naberries dead. He felt excitement at the upcoming attack. Xandon had abandoned the Jedi way years ago after 0rder 66. He enjoyed the thrill of battle and looked forward to violence ahead. He could sense the building full of life. He sensed the lives of senators, senators that would soon be dead. Xandon had a deep hatred for the Senate. He felt betrayed by them. The Jedi had worked so hard fighting for them. Soon they would pay Xandon thought darkly.

Luke was thirsty and asked if he could go get a drink before his uncle came back. It was taking awhile for the senate session to end. The Senate was debating a new security law. Luke headed for a drink machine that was not far only to find it broken. He would have to walk further down the hall away from the senate chamber to the next one. He didn't mind the walk though.

Xandon heard a beep in his earpiece. He was given the signal everything was in place. Bombs had been placed in the senate chamber at different places. He could have left and detonated them, but didn't want to risk them being discovered before they went off and he wanted to make an appearance. He wanted the galaxy to know the Jedi were not all gone. He wanted to strike fear in the heart of the Empire. The bombs were not big enough to destroy the whole building. He planned on killing some people personally after the bombs went off, when there would be panic and confusion. Now was the time, he wanted to move fast.

Luke was about to return to his family after getting a ice tea when he heard a loud explosion. The hallway he was in shook. Then there were screams. He felt his heart beat faster. Luke knew something terrible had just happened. It wasn't just his normal senses that told him, he could feel it. It was a strange sensation that scared him. He suddenly thought of his family and hoped they were all right. He swiftly ran back towards the senate chamber hall, fearing for his family. He saw smoke as he got closer. He went through the smoke with sense of dread, that crept into his heart. Some people ran past him, he tried asking what happened, but was ignored by the panicking people fleeing. He could feel heat from fire as he got closer. His heart started racing faster. As he approached where his family had been standing, he could smell burned flesh and see flames. Then he saw bodies up ahead. He moved closer and saw a site that horrified him. It was his family, they were dead. His body shook as he sank to his knees beside them. Tears formed in his eyes. He didn't want to believe the sight in front of him.  
He let out a loud scream."NOOOOOOOO!"

Xandon activated his lightsaber and moved in to kill. There were people fleeing in fear in his direction. The group froze in fear when the saw him. He smiled as he raced toward them with murderous intent.

Luke could hear screams and people shouting. Tears were rolling down his face as he looked at the remains of his family. He then realized his uncle wasn't there. He could still be alive, he thought. Young Luke quickly got up and ran to the senate chamber and through an entrance. He stood on the balcony looking at the chamber and saw it in ruins with small fires scattered about. There was smoke and molten metal scattered around. He could see people moving in different parts . There wasn't anyway he saw that he could get to them. He looked around trying to spot his uncle. He tried calling for him. "UNCLE", he cried. There was no response. He had a feeling his uncle was dead, but didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that his whole family was gone.

He turned around to leave, but stopped. In the corner there was some some bodies. He moved closer and recognized his uncle. He sank to his knees and touched the body to check if he was alive, but he knew he was dead. He let out a scream in agony. _Noooo, please no_, he thought. He didn't want this to be real. He wanted this to be a nightmare that would end. Hot tears streaked down his face. He could hear running and screaming coming from the hall. He paused for a moment. It sounded like something was going on in the hall. He went to the door and looked in the direction of the noise. A man and a woman were running from a lightsaber wielding man with dark hair. Luke stood there for a moment in fear, unsure what to do.

Xandon cut down the man, laughing as he did. He was enjoying the slaughter. Luke stood in horror as he watched the man die. The man with the lightsaber went for the woman next. Luke didn't want to just stand by and watch her die He tried to think fast of what to do. He spotted a piece of metal and bent down to pick it up. Luke, quickly and with a great cry, charged forward, throwing it at the man.

Xandon reacted fast by getting out of the way and sliced the woman. He then turned his attention to Luke. He recognized the boy as a Naberrie. Nute Gunray had wanted the family wiped out. "Foolish boy !", he said. He strode towards the boy. "You'll be joining her soon !"

Luke turned to run. Xandon pursued. They didn't get far because the way was blocked by debris. Luke turned to face his pursuer. His heart was beating with fear. Xandon charged the boy and was going to bring his blade down on the boy. Luke was frozen with fear. As the man was about to bring his blade down on the boy, Luke moved and grabbed the man's hands around the hilt of his weapon. He tried pushing the blade away, but the man's hands wouldn't move any further back. They were locked in a struggle. Luke could feel the heat of the blade on his face. He didn't want die.

Luke's strength was failing him, but he was desperate to hold on. The man was strong and Luke didn't know how he could even hold on. He had never considered himself very strong. Luke arms were hurting and the man was pushing down with a lot of force. The boy's arms were about to give way when a red blade sliced through the man in front of him.

Author's note: Last edited 3/30/2015


	12. Chapter 12

Luke jumped back, his heart was pounding. Xandon's body fell to the floor. Luke stared at the body for a moment before looking up to see the Emperor's second in command, Darth Vader in front of him.

Lord Vader had been in the throne room with his master when the explosions went off. The two Sith had been completely caught of guard. Neither had sensed an attack. It didn't take long to sense there were Jedi. How could they have not sensed this, was on both their minds. They had let their guard down. They had never thought any Jedi would ever be bold enough or willing to attack the Senate.

"Deal with this!", the Emperor hissed. He was not in a good mood. This would appear as weakness and Palpatine did not want the Empire to seem weak and vulnerable. The Sith hated being caught off guard. He wanted those responsible to pay. After today, he would need new senate security. He was unforgiving when his servants failed in their jobs.

Vader looked at the boy in front of him and saw that it was Luke. For a moment he was a little distracted, but brushed it off quickly. He had a feeling the boy was in danger. That Jedi had been trying to kill him. He found that was unusual. He wanted to know why, but didn't have time to think about if he wanted to get the others. There were more Jedi involved in the attack and he had to move fast to get them before they got away.

"Come with me!", he barked at the boy as he moved the debris out of the way with a quick forced push. He quickly moved forward. It would be easier to have the boy with him. If he was a target they would have to get through him and they would not achieve their goal, he thought.

There was a lot to process for young Luke. He just lost his family. So much death in so little time and he was almost killed. He didn't move at first. The sound of Vader moving the debris behind him brought him out of his thoughts. He was ordered to follow and so he did.

The Sith moved down the halls quickly. Luke hurried to keep up. Ahead, troopers met them and were given orders to secure the area before moving out. The Jedi were escaping and had already left the building. Vader rushed toward the hanger. Luke was still following. The Sith had almost forgot about him. As he reached the hanger entrance, he turned around. He no longer required the boy near him. The Jedi were gone. Two guards were stationed at the entrance. "Stay here", Vader ordered the boy before disappearing off into the hanger.

Luke watched the dark figure take off. A guard went up to him. "Are you all right?"

Luke didn't answer at first. He was shaking. The boy was in agony.

A trooper put a hand on his shoulder. "You're safe now. It's going to be a okay."

The words gave Luke no comfort. He wanted Sola, Darred, his cousins, and grandparents. He cried out for them.

A few hours later, Luke sat on a bench outside the senate building with his head hung down. There was a chill in the air with a slight breeze. The senate building had been evacuated. The survivors of the attack were kept outside for questioning. Anyone not seriously injured was not allowed to leave until an investigator gave the okay. Today's events were like a nightmare to Luke, one from which he would never wake. He wanted this all to be a dream so much. _Why did they die? Why did I survive?_

An officer approached Luke. "Excuse me sir."

Luke looked up. He was still crying. Many other people around were too.

"How are you holding up?"

"My family", Luke chocked on a sob. "They're" Luke stuttered. "All go go gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that." "Is there anyone else with you?"

Luke shook his head. "No."

"I need to ask you some questions. Can you you do that?"

Luke nodded, "yes".

The man had wanted to know what Luke had seen. After he was questioned, he was allowed to return home.

That night Luke did not sleep. All he thought about was the deaths of his family. He had went over and over in his head on how things could have been different, how they could have lived. Why was the Senate attacked? Who was all responsible? He hoped all those responsible paid for it. Unknown to Luke the Senate wasn't the only place attacked. There was even more loss for him.

Emperor Palpatine was displeased. His Empire would appear weak to many because of today's events. He hated appearing weak. Many of those responsible for attack got away. He wanted prisoners. He wanted to see some punishment and get answers. How did this happen and who was behind it? This was so unlike the Jedi, but Jedi were involved, who had forsaken their old ways. From the intelligence gathered from witnesses one Jedi had been shouting about revenge for betrayal. Not only was the Senate attacked, but there had been some bombings on Theed. He suspected old Separatist were involved. He didn't believe the Jedi involved acted alone.

Palaptine burned with anger. He wanted to kill someone. He already killed the head of security of the Senate, but it wasn't enough for him. Order 66 wasn't thorough enough, he thought.

Author's Note: Last edited 3/30/2015


	13. Chapter 13

Luke Naberrie felt as if he would never be happy again. A few days had passed since the attack on the Senate. He had learned of the attack on Naboo's capital the. His friends there were dead. The school he attended there was destroyed along with the neighborhood he lived in.

According to reports it was rebel terrorist along with Jedi. Again the question he had was why? He learned today that, his family's funds had been stolen by someone. There was only a little money left on Imperial Center. He wouldn't able to stay at the apartment for very long. He didn't know what he was going to do. With the lost of those he loved, money was not much of a concern to him.

He felt sick in his stomach. It had been awhile since he had eaten, but he didn't feel hungry. He felt a little responsible for what happened. He remembered the nightmare he had of death in the Senate._ Was it possibly a vision of some sorts or coincidence?_ He heard that some people could have visions or dreams of things to come._ Could I have prevented it?_, he wondered. He was angry at himself and those responsible. Why did he live while his family died? That something on his mind a lot.

His friend Leon had left earlier to Alderaan. His father had been killed, so there was no one to comfort Luke. He was alone in his grief. It felt so unreal. What were the odds of him losing so many people close to him. He didn't understand it. He had asked himself so many times, "Why?"

Four weeks had passed since the attack, three weeks since the funeral. Luke currently was walking the crowded walkways in a shopping district. He had just sold some of his possessions. The young boy was searching for work to avoid life on the streets. His money wouldn't last forever and he couldn't stay much longer at his current place. No one seemed willing to hire a 13 year old boy. On Naboo things would be so much easier, but he wasn't on Naboo and he didn't have enough money for passage.

A restaurant came into view as he walked. Perhaps they were hiring, but Luke doubted it, but decided to check anyway. He headed in. The place looked like a fast food diner. It wasn't very large, but the place was crowded. He saw families eating together and his heart ached. A serving droid approached him, "Is there anything I can get you?" the droid asked in a feminine voice.

"Is the owner hiring?", Luke asked.

"No", the droid stated. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No thank you", Luke replied. He turned around and left.

His feet were getting sore from walking and he decided to sit down on a bench nearby. There was a view screen across from him currently showing the news and he decided to watch.

There was not much reported that caught his interest. There was lots of stuff on actors doing stupid things and some wanted reports on criminals.

"Dad can we sit down? My feet hurt.", Luke heard a little girl ask, that was walking by. "Okay sweetie", a man replied. The two sat on a bench across from Luke. Luke glanced at the two. They looked so happy together. He missed his family. He remembered the times they spent together. Even though Sola and Darred were his aunt and uncle they were like a mother and father to him. His thoughts drifted to his real parents. He knew a lot about his mother, but nothing about his father. His aunt and uncle told him they didn't know his father's identity. Sola, Darred, along with Luke's grandparents never told Luke who they suspected.

They didn't know for sure and didn't think it was a good idea to tell Luke his father may have been a Jedi. Luke started to wonder, just who was his father? Was he alive? _If so, why hasn't he contacted me?_ These questions and more went through his head. Maybe they would meet someday, he hoped, but seriously doubted it. He wanted to have family out there still. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to have hope.

Luke's thoughts were interrupted when an ad appeared that caught his attention. It was an advertisement for the Imperial Navy Academy. Luke never had much interest in joining the military before, but watched anyway. It started of with a dramatization of a crew on a Star Destroyer.

"Do you want more out of life?", the narrator asked. "Do you want to make a difference in life?" "Do you want to protect and serve the citizens of Empire?" The ad continued on.

It showed the vast amount of jobs available and the benefits of joining. Next, it showed the requirements for joining the officer's academy. Luke was very surprised at the age you could join. There was a junior officers training corp you could join at 13 if you passed certain test. There was no cost to join. The ad ended with the narrator saying, "the Imperial Navy, a galaxy force for good."

Luke started thinking. Perhaps he could join. He didn't know what else to do and this seemed way better than life on the streets. Maybe he could do some good in the galaxy and get rid of people like the ones who killed his family. He decided to head to the nearest recruitment office to find out more.

Author's note: last edited 3/30/2015


	14. Chapter 14

Luke entered the Imperial naval recruitment office, a little nervous. He had not been around many military types before. There were multiple desk with officers talking to young men about getting into the navy. All the recruiters seemed busy. Luke noticed all of the potential applicants were older than him. The youngest looked 18. This made him slightly uncomfortable and he hoped he came to the right place for applying to the JOTC, (Junior Officer Training Corps). He didn't want to seem like some lost little kid.

There was a small row of seats for waiting in the front, near the entrance. Luke took a seat in one of the chairs. He wondered what the application process would be like and how long it would take. He started thinking about the various things he could do in the military and what it would be like.

15 minutes later, his thoughts were interrupted by a male voice. "Can I help you?" The voice belonged to man sitting behind a desk in front of him. He had a bony face with gray eyes and a strict look.

Luke got up and walked towards him. "I wanted to know about the junior officer's training corps."

"How old are you?", the man asked.

"Thirteen." Luke felt his hands sweat a little.

"Good, the right age." The officer gestured his hand toward the seat in front of the desk, "Have a seat."

Luke took a seat in the chair.

"What is your name?", the officer inquired.

"Luke Naberrie", he replied.

The man looked at him with a curious expression for a moment, but quickly recovered himself. He recognized that boy from that holo-net report on him being Senator Amidala's son. What was he doing here? "Lieutenant Dray", he reached out his hand.

Luke shook it. The man had a firm grip. Luke could tell he recognized him from that stupid report and it made him very uncomfortable.

Luke had spent an hour and a half at the recruitment office before he finally left. The conversation with Lieutenant Dray had gone well. He filled out and application and took a pretest, which he did well on. The Lieutenant scheduled his test a couple days from now. After the test he would have to do a physical. The officer said he was confident he would do well on the test. As he was entering a JOTC program he would not have to choose a specific job in the military right away, which Luke was relieved to know. He wasn't sure which job to do.

As young Luke stepped out of the recruitment office he felt a slight breeze on his face. It felt good after being inside for over an hour. The sun was beginning to set, but Luke decided not to head home right away. He was in no hurry and decided to go back to the shopping center area. He didn't want to be alone at the apartment. It was so easy to be depressed there all alone. Luke had a hard time sleeping at night. He had cried himself to sleep many nights since the attack. He relived the horrors in his nightmares. It was easier to stay up till he was too tired to be awake.

Luke got on an airbus heading to a shopping district. He sat on the top deck of the airbus. The top was open air, no roof, and the wind felt good. The sky glowed orange as the sun set, light reflecting off some of the glass like buildings. Imperial Center had breath taking sunsets. The city was alive, the air lanes were busy with speeders going by. The Imperial capital had a lively nightlife and never seemed to sleep. He looked out at the traffic watching the speeders, air taxis, and speeder bikes go by. There were so many people on this planet, someone could be so alone. Luke started to wonder about what would his life be like in the military if he got in. Would he make any friends? Would he be happy? What would he do? It was so strange how life could take such a different turn. He had never considered life in the military before, but neither did he consider life without family. The military application he filled out had asked for his family information. He tried hard not to tear up on that part. He couldn't fill out information on his father, but the lieutenant said it wouldn't be a problem. It was not unheard of for people to not know one parent. Not for the first time he wondered why did his mother have a relationship in secret. He tired thinking of different reasons. Some bad ones came to mind, but he didn't want to think about that, he was told she was a good person and he didn't want to think that she would do something bad.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later, Luke Naberrie was currently walking the halls of the military building where he was scheduled to take his test in. The area was accessible to the public. He was on the reception floor. The halls of this floor showcased military artifacts and art depicting military events. It was like a little museum. Luke's tests had been rescheduled, so he had a couple hours to wait.

Bail Oragna had just left a meeting with a general. He had complained about some accusations on questionable methods used by the Imperial military with General Merdon. The meeting didn't go the way he liked. He walked down the hall when he almost bumped into a boy. "Sorry, please excuse me."

"It's okay."

The Senator saw the boy's face. Bail recognized him as Padmé's son.

"Ah, I recognize you. I knew your mother. I'm Bail Organa." He reached out his hand.

Luke took it to shake hands.

"I am really sorry about your lost. Darred was a good man."

"Thank you."

Bail Organa was curious to know what a thirteen year old boy, who lost his family, was doing here. "How are you doing?"

"Not too bad", Luke answered. "I still miss them", he added quietly.

Moff Tarkin, Admiral Falron, and Darth Vader were on their way back from a military meeting. They were discussing the problems on Serenno. The group had to walk through the reception area because of maintenance done in the other hall.

"Are you alone here on Imperial Center?", Bail asked.

Luke nodded, "yes, but I can manage", he replied.

When Moff Tarkin spotted Bail Organa, his lip curled in disgust. He hated the Alderaanian Senator. The two had gotten in many disagreements.

Bail turned around at the sound of the group approaching. "Moff Tarkin", he called out.

"Senator Organa", Tarkin gave a curt nod.

"I wanted to talk to you about your new security proposals", Bail said.

"Really?", Tarkin raised an eyebrow.

"They infringe on the rights of citizens."

"They are for the public's own good", the Moff replied.

Luke watched the two start to get into a disagreement. He felt uncomfortable and wanted to leave, but he didn't want to appear rude to Bail. He looked over at the other two that were with the Moff. There was a man in a military uniform next to Darth Vader. The Admiral was watching Bail Organa. He looked over at Vader. He remember him killing the Jedi in the Senate. He had saved his life. Luke kept his gaze on the dark figure. Darth Vader turned his head and looked at Luke. The boy averted his eyes quickly. He didn't want Vader to think he was staring.

Vader looked at the boy next to Senator Organa and saw that it was Luke. What's he doing with Organa? Darth Vader wasn't fond of the Senator. He didn't like any politicians. He studied the boy for a moment. The conversation between Tarkin and Organa bored him. He wanted to get a move on, but still had things to discuss with the Moff. He could sense Luke's discomfort and the deep sadness within him. He knew the boy had experienced great loss. He felt some pity for his son.

Another person came up to the group in the hall. It was the new senator from Rodia. She had been looking for Bail Organa. "Senator Organa", she called out.

"Senator Purs", he greeted.

"I've been looking for you and was told you'd be here." She glanced at Luke. "Is this your son?", she indicated to Luke.

"Oh, no we just met. He's the son of an old friend", Bail responded.

Wilhuff Tarkin was annoyed even more at the new arrival. He found Senator Purs to be extremely annoying. She was very chatty, nosy, and opinionated.

"Are you here to protest against Moff Tarkin's proposal too", she asked Luke.

Luke flushed with with embarrassment. All eyes were now on him. How did he find himself yet again at the attention of powerful people. He wasn't in any political position. "Um", he hesitated for a moment. "I'm actually waiting to take the military entrance tests for the..."

"The military?", she interrupted. "Aren't you a bit too young?", she asked. Before Luke could answer, she continued, "besides why would you want to join the military?"

The Admiral looked insulted as did Moff Tarkin. Senator Organa was embarrassed. Luke was uncomfortable. Vader was extremely annoyed and wanted her to shut up.

"I'm trying to get into the Junior Officer's Academy.", Luke told her. He regretted ever coming here while he waited. He would have never been put in this situation.

"Do your parents approve?", she questioned.

Luke really wished the Senator didn't ask that. "My parents are gone."

Oh..I'm sorry to hear that. I hope that's not the reason your joining the military.", the Senator said.

Bail Organa decided that it was time to leave. "Excuse me, but I have some matters to attend to." He turned to Moff Tarkin, "I'll continue this conversation later." Bail than looked at Luke, "If you ever need any help feel free to ask me." "Your mother was a good friend."

"Thank you, for the offer", Luke replied.

Bail turned and left. Senator Purs followed. Luke was relieved they had left. The Admiral looked at Luke. "I think it's great you've decided to join the military. Don't let those two Senators corrupt you." He gave Luke a smile.

Luke nodded. "Thank you, sir"

Tarkin and Darth Vader continued on their way. The Admiral followed. Luke was alone again. He took a deep breath. He was glad that was over.


	16. Chapter 16

Luke was waiting for his test results at the testing center. He was sure did well on them. He went through some of the possible jobs he could do. Medical jobs, security, military police, and intelligence were things that he was interested in. He didn't know which to choose.

An officer approached Luke. "Congratulations, you did well."

"Thank you", Luke responded.

"Yours is one the highest scores I've seen lately. I'm sure you will go far."

Luke did not head back home after he left the testing center. He decided to walk around the city.

Luke was in a shopping area he had not been to before. The street was busy with people. It was dark, but the night was lit up by many lights. He started to walk past a library and decided to entered it. There were not as many people inside as in the shops. Luke looked around and saw some people were at computer consoles. The floor looked like it was made of marble, which not as common on Imperial Center as it was in Theed.

He could see some art work decorated the walls depicting historic events. He walked over to one painting that caught his eye. It depicted the End of the Invasion of Naboo Celebration. It showed the Emperor, who was a senator at the time shaking hands with the Gungan leader. The Queen of Naboo was standing at behind. Luke gazed at the picture. His mother looked so young, so alive and happy. He wished she was alive now. He wanted all his family to be alive.

Luke felt his eyes about to tear up. He rubbed them and turned away. He headed over to a computer and sat down. It was a public computer open to guest. He decided to check to see if anyone behind the attack on the Senate had been caught since the last time he watched the news. He checked ICN, (Imperial Center News). No one had been caught yet it was reported. An investigator interviewed said, "We are working very hard on this investigation and those responsible will be caught and brought to justice." It was nothing new. Luke hoped they were caught, the thought of those murderers getting away angered him.

Luke left the library and wandered the walkways again. He came to a large speeder bike dealership. A sign read, "Speeder Bike Show" "Come and see a variety of bikes. Watch demonstrations. Enjoy free food and drinks." Luke decided to check it out. He could see through the glass of the building it was crowded. He walked though the entrance.

There were groups of people gathered around different models of speeder bikes. He could see concession stands on the side. Luke was thirsty and decided to get something to drink. He went over to the stand and got muja juice. He walked over to the nearest speeder bike on display. It looked expensive. Luke looked at the display plague. It was a 1500 S Coretech speeder bike. It could reach speeds of 180 mpr. Luke entertained the idea of driving one of these. It looked fun. Memories of riding with his friend on his speeder bike came to mind. He felt like tearing again, but didn't. He didn't want to do that in public and have people ask him if he was all right. It pained him that his friends were gone. _Why did he die?How could people kill children?_ He asked himself that so many times. His grief turned to anger again. He wanted wanted those responsible to pay.

Luke walked around looking at the various models of bikes. His mind would sometimes be distracted from the sorrow of loss. Other times he'd fantasize about racing speeder bikes. He wondered if he'd get a chance to ride some in the military. After looking at all the bikes, he left and walked over to a nearby plaza. He sat on a bench by a fountain and watched people walk on by.

A man approached Luke. "Hello there", he said in a friendly voice. The man was tall and looked to be in his late twenties. He had brown hair and a clean shaved face.

"Hello", Luke said back.

"Beautiful night tonight isn't", the man said.

"Yes", Luke agreed.

"Are you okay?", the man asked. "You look like you might be lost."

"Oh, I'm not lost."

"Are your parents around?", the man asked in a concerned voice. "It can be dangerous for young people to be out alone."

"No", Luke answered

"My name's Mugen." He held out his hand.

"Luke", he shook Mugen's hand.

The two chatted for awhile before parting ways.

Luke Naberrie was cutting through an alleyway to get to an airbus stop, when he was grabbed from behind. He felt something prick his skin before losing consciousness.

When Luke woke up, he was in a dark room and he was afraid. He didn't know where he was. He remembered walking in an alleyway before everything went black. He noticed his hands were bound with cuffs. _What happened? Was I kidnapped? Where am I? _Luke was fearful. What was going to happen to him? Would anyone look for him? His family was gone. These thoughts went on in his head. _Am I going to die? _At first, the thought scared him, but then he started to loose his fear. His family and friends were dead. He started to imagine seeing them again. There would be no more pain or death. The thought comforted him. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. A man stepped in. It was Mugen.

"You really should be careful walking around at night Luke", he said mockingly.

"What do you want with me?", Luke asked.

"Nothing, I am just doing my job", Mugen said. He advanced toward Luke, who backed away.

What's your job", Luke asked.

"You'll see." Mugen pulled out a blaster and pointed it a Luke. "Move, don't try anything funny and I won't shoot."

Luke complied.

Mugen brought him to a storage room. There were other people in the room. There were other children in the room sitting on the floor. All had cuffs around their wrist and fearful expressions. There were two other human boys younger than Luke. They were poorly dressed. There was also a Rodain boy, a Twi'lek girl, and a Patoran girl about his age. There were two Weequay men holding blasters and a large human man. A black haired woman stood in the corner.

The large man spoke to Mugen. "So this is the new boy." He looked at Luke intently. "I'm sure he'll get a good price."

Luke remained silent but scared. These men appeared to sell children.

The woman approached. "Hey boss, doesn't this look like that boy in that news report about Senator Amidala's son?"

The large man looked at Luke again. "Yes, he does."

"He said his name was Luke", Mugen said.

"Luke Nabberie was the name in the report" "It must be him", the woman said.

The large man turned to Luke. "Is that who you are?"

Luke nodded. "Yes", he said.

One of the Weequay said. "We can ransom him. We can make a lot more money."

"Or not", a new voice said. Another Weequay appeared. He was dressed in black robes. His name was Ando Farden. He had been one of those who attacked the Senate. He was a former Jedi Padawan. While the others left the planet, he decided to hide in the Under City. He had a contact down there. He was the large man. His name was Maleck and sold children as slaves.

"His family was killed", Ando said.

"Then we'll just sell him", the woman said.

"It's too risky.", the dark Jedi said. "People could recognize him."

"What do we do then?", Mugen asked.

"Give him to me", Ando said. He smirked evilly. "I could use him for experiments."

That didn't sound good to Luke. He didn't know what this man had in store, but knew it was bad.

Mugen shoved Luke toward Ando. The dark Jedi grabbed the boy and dragged him out of the room. Luke didn't know what to do. He was scared.

Luke had been brought to another room. It had been empty except for a chair, which Luke was bound to. The boy wasn't sure what was going to happen to him. Torture came to mind. He wished he had gone straight home.

"You're going to pay for what your stupid people did", Ando said threateningly.

Luke didn't know what he was talking about. "What do you mean?", Luke asked hesitatingly. He felt his heart beat. His hands were sweating.

"Because of your people, Palpatine got into power and because of him my brothers were slaughtered" "I was a Jedi!" " We fought for you and you killed us in return!", Ando raged.

Luke didn't know what to say. He, like most of the galaxy, heard the Jedi were the traitors. A Jedi had attacked him. Jedi were at the Senate. Was this man part of that attack? Luke grew angry at the thought. He believed the Jedi were traitors. They didn't seem like innocent victims.

"I heard it was the Jedi who were traitors. What about the attack on the Senate?" "My family was killed and they were good people !", Luke yelled.

Ando slapped Luke across the face hard. Luke let out a cry. "The Senate betrayed the Jedi and deserved what they got!" "You're family deserved to die." Ando laughed.

"Shut up!", Luke screamed.

Ando grabbed the boy by the hair and pulled. "You're going to wish you were dead soon." He pulled out a syringe and injected the boy with something meant to cause pain. Luke screamed and tried to struggle. Ando took pleasure from the boy's pain. He had just only started.

Darth Vader was in his chamber meditating. Through out the day since seeing Luke, the boy had entered his thoughts on occasion. He tried not to think much about him. It had been a long day of meetings with military members with the occasional annoying Senator popping up. He reached out with the Force. He could sense life all around. Imperial Center had a vast amount of people. He could feel his master's presence. He could sense the various emotions of people around.

Then he sensed something that really caught his attention. It was pain. He could sense anger, hatred, fear, and sadness. He then felt something familiar and a force presence. An image appeared. It was Luke. The other presence was dark. A Jedi was hurting the boy. Vader felt his anger rise. He tried to get a sense of the location. It was in the Under City. It would be hard to find them, but he was resolved to find this Jedi. He arose out of his mediation and left.

Author's Note: Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Luke was in tears. He was in so much pain. The dark Jedi had done terrible things to the boy. He had tortured Luke. The Jedi had used a droid and his Force powers on the boy. Luke was currently on the floor, locked in some sort of cell. Ando had gone off to talk with someone. Luke was glad the man was gone, but feared he would come back. The boy was afraid. He wanted to get away from this place. He hoped someone would come and save him. H wasn't sure that would happen though. Who would notice if he was kidnapped?

Vader had the Under City searched for hours. He didn't know how the boy ended up with a Jedi or why. Why would a Jedi want to harm the boy? Did they know the boy was his son? Had the boy's family had dealings with Jedi? He had his agents check the security cameras from where he had last seen the boy, at the military building, to try and track the boy down. They were still in the process. He reached out with his senses trying to get a location on the Jedi. He didn't know where to go. It was frustrating. It would be hard to track the Jedi down. Getting to Jedi required stealth many times. If he used a bunch of troops to go in every building he could alert the Jedi and he would escape. Searching could take days and the Jedi may get away before that. Vader was getting impatient.

Luke woke up the next day. He wasn't sure how long he had slept for. He looked around. His cell was still dark. He couldn't tell what time it was. He was afraid. He didn't know when the Jedi would come back. Luke tried to listen for any noise from the outside, but it was quiet. He crawled over to the door and pressed his ear against it. There was silence. He backed away to a corner and sat against the wall. His body was still in pain. _What's going to happen to me? _He didn't want to go through what the Jedi did to him again. _How could some people be so evil?_ Tears rolled down his face. He wondered if there was some way he could escape. He tried to think of ways, but he didn't even know where the exit to this building was. _Somebody please help me._

The boy had been last spotted by a security camera going into an alley. A man followed. This man was the same man, spotted by a camera, talking to the boy at a plaza nearby. Vader's agents were able to identify the man as Mugen Farstone. He had been arrested a few years ago for theft. There was no place of residence listed or job. Security and police forces were put on alert to look for the man. Vader was sure this man could lead him to the Jedi.

Luke became tense as heard the sound of someone approaching the door. He was afraid the Jedi was back to hurt him. The door opened to reveal Mugen with a young Togruta girl. He shoved her in ruffly and closed the door. The girl looked about Luke's age and had a frightened look. The girl and Luke looked at each other for a moment. The girl then spoke.

"What are they going to do to us?", she asked quietly in a frightened tone.

"I don't know", Luke answered.

She moved closer to Luke. "What did they do to you?" She could see his bruises.

"A Jedi hurt me."

The Togruta's heart fell. She started to cry.

"I don't think he will hurt you", Luke said trying to comfort her. "The others I think are slavers. The Jedi hurt me because" Luke paused. "They didn't think they could sell me because they thought I'd be recognized and the Jedi hates me because of who I am. I'm from Naboo and he hates Nubians."

She tried to stop crying. "I don't want to be a slave. I'm scared."

"Maybe someone will come and free us", Luke said. He hoped so, but had he doubts anyone would come in time. These people could have been doing this for a long time.

"How long have you been here?", she asked.

"I think about two days", Luke answered.

"I just got here. How did you end up here?"

"I was taken while walking in an alleyway. A man named Mugen talked to me earlier and I think he followed me and drugged me."

"I don't have a home. A lady offered me shelter and I got in her speeder. She gave me something to eat. Then it went black and I woke up in this building." " No one will look for me", she said sadly. She sat next to Luke. "What's your name? My name is Nyla."

"Luke."

The two continued talking to each other. When Nyla broke into tears again, Luke put his arms around her and hugged her, wanting to comfort her. She returned his embrace. Tears came to Luke's eyes and they held each other.

Luke and Nyla woke up the next day to the sound of the door opening. Both their of their hearts jumped. The boy looked up to see Ando. The dark Jedi grabbed Luke by the hair and pulled him roughly out the door. Nyla started to cry. Ando ignored the girl and slammed the door. He dragged Luke to the room from before.

Mugen Farstone had been arrested while on his way to a cantina. Police forces had picked him up. Then Imperial agents took him from police custody to another location.

Mugen Farstone was taken to an interrogation room. An Imperial agent was in the room with two guards.

"Where is the Jedi?", the agent asked.

"I don't know any Jedi", Mugen pleaded. "Please, I'm telling the truth. This must be a mistake."

The agent slapped Mugen. "Don't lie to me. We know you have been in contact with a Jedi."

"I'm not lying", Mugen told him desperately.

"We'll do this the hard way then", he said.

Mugen was strapped to a chair. A droid with a needle approached him. "Wait!", he screamed. The droid stopped. He then disclosed the location to the agent.

The agent pulled out a communicator. A small hologram of Vader appeared. "What is it?"

"My Lord, Farstone gave us the location. I'm sending you the location."

"Good work Lieutenant", Vader said.

"What should I do with Farstone?"

"Execute him", Vader told him.

"Nooo", Mugen screamed. "I did what you asked", he cried.

Luke was on the floor crying in pain. He wanted it all to stop. "Please", he cried. "Let me go. I didn't do anything to you."

"Shut up", Ando screamed. He gave the boy a kick to the stomach.

Darth Vader entered the location, given to him, with a couple troopers. He walked ahead. Two Weequay men appeared. Vader activated his lightsaber. The Weequay guards tried to flee, but were killed.

Ando was pushing Luke's head down underwater in a tub. He wanted to see how long the boy could hold his breath. During his time in hiding he developed a taste for torture. If Ando's old master could see him now he would be ashamed of him. Before the Clone Wars, Ando had been a quiet Padawan. He wasn't violent. He had never killed a person before the war, but he had changed.

He had the boy under for a minute before pulling his head up. Luke gasped for breath. He started coughing up water. Ando was going to shove him under again when he heard blaster fire. He had been so distracted he hadn't sensed the threat approaching, but he did now. He shoved Luke to the floor before activating his lightsaber.

Luke backed away from the dark Jedi. More blaster fire sounded. The sound of someone running got closer. Then there was a woman's scream. A man ran into the room yelling "Vader's here!"

Ando's rage increased while Luke's hope increased. He could get out of here. Ando turned around and was going to bring his lightsaber down on the boy. "You're not getting away!", the dark Jedi yelled.

Luke tried moving out of the way, but Ando slashed at him. The blade cut at the boy's side, wounding him, but not killing him. Luke cried out. He lay on the floor. Ando kicked him in the head, knocking him out. The dark Jedi turned toward the doorway to walk out, but a dark figure appeared wielding a red lightsaber. It was Darth Vader.

Ando backed away, raising his green blade in a defensive position. The man with him started firing his blaster, but Vader blocked the blots back into the man and he died.

Ando screamed a curse at Vader and charged toward him. He aimed at Vader's head. His blow was easily deflected. Vader brought his saber down to strike at Ando's midsection, but Ando blocked. The Sith attacked again and shoved the Jedi's saber out of the away before cutting him down. Ando fell over dead.

Vader noticed a body on the floor. He approached closer and saw it was Luke. The boy was unconscious and severely wounded. If the boy didn't get help he would die. He bent down and picked up the boy. Vader carried Luke in his arms and headed out of the building.

Author's note: I know it's not the best. Hopefully my writing will improve. I'm starting to take a writing course in college. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Luke opened his eyes. He awoke in a hospital room. He was lying down on a bed in a white colored room. An iv was in his arm. A warm blanket was on him. He tried moving to sit up. His side hurt. He looked around. _How did I get here?_ He tried thinking. The last thing he remembered was Ando slashing him. He took a look at his side. It was covered with bacta bandages. He wondered what happened to Ando. _Did Vader kill him?_ He wondered what happened to Nyla. He hoped she was okay.

A man entered the room. "Hello It's good to see you're awake. I am Dr. Furguson. How are you feeling?"

"My side hurts, but other than that I'm okay", Luke replied.

"It will take awhile for the pain to go away", Dr. Furguson replied.

"How did I get here?", Luke asked.

"Lord Vader brought you here."

_He saved me again._

"How is your memory?", the doctor asked.

"I remember the Jedi slashing me with his lightsaber." " That's the last thing I remember." " I was", Luke paused, "I was abducted in an alley." "How long have I been here?"

"Two days. Your lucky to be alive. You almost died."

Vader had given a report on the Jedi killed to his master. The Emperor was curious at why Luke Naberrie had been with the Jedi.. The boy had been tortured by the Jedi and almost killed. The building Vader had entered looked like a slaving operation. All the adults had been killed. The children they kidnapped were alive and questioned. None of the children had seen the Jedi. A Togruta girl told them what Luke had said to her. Apparently he had been kidnapped to be sold as a slave, but they didn't want to sell him because they thought he would be recognized so the Jedi had decided to hurt him out of hatred for the people of Naboo.

The Emperor had been displeased that Vader had no prisoners taken. They could have gotten information. Vader had told him he would ask the boy. Perhaps he knew something. Vader told his master that he would ask the boy himself.

Luke sat on the bed eating soup a nurse had brought in. It was warm and it felt good to eat. He hadn't eaten in awhile. He was very hungry and the doctor told him he should eat. Luke was still shaken up from his ordeal. It had been a terrifying experience for the boy. It would have had many adults even scared. Luke never wanted to see a Jedi again. The man had been cruel.

He finished his soup and put the bowl at the side table. He then heard the familiar sound of a respirator. Darth Vader entered the room. Luke felt his heart jump and became nervous. The commander of the Imperial military was in front of him. Luke didn't know what to say. Vader looked at the boy for a moment before speaking.

"There are some questions I want to ask you", Vader said to the boy.

_Maybe it is about the Jedi._ "Okay sir", Luke said nervously.

"Did you know the Jedi and Mugen Farstone?"

"Not really, I met Mugen at a Plaza and", Luke paused. "He came up to me and started talking. I left and he came up behind me in an alley and drugged me. He took me to that place. I was unconscious and woke up there. " Luke paused again "They wanted to sell me, but the Jedi thought I'd be recognized so he hurt me." Luke felt a little embarrassed at being taken in an alley. He didn't want to seem like a stupid kid.

"Because you are Nubian?", Vader asked.

"Yes sir."

This was basically the same story the Togruta girl told him about. "Were there any other Jedi?"

"I don't think so", Luke said. "I didn't see much or hear much. I don't really know anything, sorry."

"Did you hear any names mentioned or any places?"

"I didn't sorry", Luke said.

"That is all then." Vader turned to leave , but Luke spoke.

"Thank you for saving me."

Vader paused. "I was doing my job", he said. Then he left.

Vader was frustrated that he had no other leads to the other people part of the Senate attack. The Emperor wanted results. If only he had taken prisoners. He had acted rashly. It was an old bad habit he had even as a Jedi. He had Mugen Farstone executed without thinking. He thought about Luke. _Why is it that boy always seems to get into trouble?_ This was the second time he saved the boy's life. He had almost died. If he had not shown up the boy would have died. Ho wondered about the boy's future. What would he become?He knew the boy had been trying to get into the military. The idea of having Luke as an apprentice came to mind. He doubted the Emperor would allow it. His master wanted to abide by the so-called "Rule of Two", but perhaps he could be an acolyte. The Emperor had force trained acolytes. There was the Inquisitors who helped hunt down Jedi. He wasn't sure about taking the boy in though.

Two weeks later Luke was discharged from the hospital. He was currently sitting on the couch in the living room. His side still hurt him and it would take some time to get use to. The life saving care was free, but the procedure to heal the wound fully much faster would cost more and Luke didn't have the money. He couldn't get in the JOTC academy till he fully healed. He would have to take a physical, but would not pass in this condition. Luke didn't know what he would do. He only had a few days left at the apartment before he had to leave. His money was almost all gone. He started to cry. He ran his hands through his hair.

_What am I going to do? Why has this happened? Why are things going wrong?_ He felt like screaming. He wanted everything to return to the way it was. He tried imaging himself back on Naboo. His family and friends still alive, back when life wasn't harsh and when he never worried or had been fearful. Luke had even more trouble sleeping since the abduction. He was afraid to be alone in the dark. Little noises startled him. He didn't want to walk out alone. He wished he was dead. He didn't want to live anymore. He thought about dying. Luke felt as if life would never get better and only worse. He had gone though a series of unfortunate events.

_I__ don't want to live anymore. I want to end the pain. I don't want to be alone in fear. I hate living._

Luke walked over to the balcony and stood by the rail. He looked down. He was three hundred feet up from the courtyard. Luke was sure a fall would kill him fast. He thought about jumping. He looked around and didn't see anyone. It was night time. His heart was beating and his palms were sweating. He was sacred. Then he made a quick decision. All of the sudden he jumped over the rail.

Time seemed to slow as he fell toward the ground. It seemed unreal. As he neared the ground he regretted his decision, but he couldn't go back. He impacted the surface and everything went black.

Darth Vader was in mediation again when he felt a wave of despair. He sensed a familiar presence. Then it grew very faint as if dying. The image he saw was disturbing. The boy had jumped off a balcony. He reached out with the force. Luke Naberrie was between life and death at this moment. He quickly got up and left.

In a medical center, doctors were frantically trying to save Luke. They didn't understand how the boy survived the fall. He should have been dead. Many of his bones were broken and needed to be healed.

Vader had his senses focused on Luke. He didn't want him to die. _Stupid boy_, he thought angrily. He didn't understand why the boy tried to kill himself. It was cowardly, he thought. He decided that he wanted to take the boy in. Luke had so much force potential and he didn't want it to waste it. He could use the boy. He thought if he raised him he would be loyal to him alone. If he was ever to be Emperor, he wanted an apprentice he could trust. After he was sure the boy would live, he decided that he would speak to the Emperor about taking in the boy. He was sure the Emperor wouldn't be against him having the boy as long as he wasn't trained as a Sith. That could wait for later. Had things gone different, the boy would have been with him anyway.

Author's note: I am not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I want to move on to the parts I really want to write. Please review. Advice is welcome. I may come back someday and improve this, but kind of hard to come up with ideas and I have college to deal with.


	19. Chapter 19

"You may train the boy only a little, but remember there can only be two and he must not be exposed to our real plans. You must appear to him as you do to the rest of the galaxy. He is not to know the ways of the Sith." " The boy is like his mother and I doubt he would follow you if he knew the truth", Palpatine told his apprentice.

"Yes, my master", Vader said.

Three weeks weeks later, Luke slowly opened his eyes. He was lying down on his back. His vision was blurry for a minute. He could hear beeping sounds. The boy didn't know where he was and felt scared.

A doctor walked in. "Hello? Can you hear me?" It was a woman's voice.

Luke then remembered what happened. _I survived?_ He tried getting up, but it hurt.

"Don't get up." "I'll move the bed up", the woman said. The front part raised up so Luke was in a sitting position.

"Can you hear me?", the woman asked again.

"Yes", Luke replied.

"You suffered major injuries. I am surprised you're not dead. We were able to heal your bones, but it will hurt for a while. You'll be able to walk, but should avoid strenuous activity for awhile."

Luke sat on his bed looking down. He felt horrible mentally and physically. He wasn't sure what would happened with him. The doctors knew what he had done and Luke felt embarrassed. He wasn't allowed to leave the room and felt like a child that was in trouble with his parents. Luke was angry at himself and wished he hadn't jumped or died instead. His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of someone entering the room. He looked up to see Darth Vader.

"It was foolish of you to try and end your life like that boy." There was anger in his tone.

Luke looked down with shame. He felt like crying, but tried hard not to.

"That is the way of cowards. It's weakness."

Luke didn't didn't say anything.

"Are you a coward boy?"

"I", Luke paused. "Yes sir, I am", Luke answered with shame. Tears slowly rolled down his face. Tears that he tried so hard to hold back.

Neither Vader or Luke said anything for a moment.

"You need to face your hardships. Not everything is going to be easy all the time. We live in a galaxy that can be harsh."

Luke nodded. He was unsure though at why the Emperor's second in command would be here unless it was to ask more questions about the Jedi.

"You have the potential to become something great", Vader told Luke.

Luke wasn't so sure.

"I want to to take you in as an apprentice of sorts."

That surprised the boy. Luke didn't understand why Vader would want him as an apprentice. He didn't think he was anyone special.

"You have have the ability to use the Force", Vader said.

"But how", Luke stuttered. "Can I?" "I don't", Luke stopped.

"We will speak more on this later. There is no mistake boy. You have the ability. Through me you can become someone great."

Author's Note: Thank you to the guest who reviewed and gave advice. I will try to keep that in mind when I write future chapters.


	20. Chapter 20

Luke Naberrie walked behind Darth Vader on the landing platform to the entrance of Sith Lord's castle. The boy felt very uncomfortable and didn't know what to expect. He did not know Vader well at all, but to Luke he seemed quite strict and no nonsense.

The dark castle looked vast and towered above most of the buildings nearby. They passed two guards as they entered the building. As they walked through the metallic halls, Luke noticed the lack of decorations, but Vader didn't seem like the decorating type anyway, instead the building looked very military like. He wasn't like many of the Imperial elite who like to display their wealth.

Vader entered a dark room with little light and Luke followed. The door closed behind him and Vader turned to face him.

"I have rules that you are to obey. I do not tolerate disobedience. You are not leave the building without my permission. You are not to enter any part of the building that I do not allow you to. You are to obey all of my instructions."

Luke nodded, "yes, sir."

Vader had debated with himself whether or not to tell the boy about their relationship. "What do you know about your father?"

Luke was taken aback by the question. "Nothing, I don't even know his name."

There was a moment of silence except for the sound of respirator.

"What I am about to say is to stay only between us and the Emperor."

Luke nodded, curious to know what Vader was going to say.

"I am your father."

Luke was stunned, never had he expected this. A wave of emotion came over him. His eyes watered a bit.

Vader could sense his son's emotions. He wasn't the type of person for this and he wasn't much of a father type. He was a Sith and they were not family type people. "Control yourself boy", Vader said.

"I 'm sorry." Luke tried to compose himself. "Are you really my father?"

"Yes boy. Do you think I would lie?"

"No, I" , Luke hesitated unsure of what to say.

Vader knew his son wanted ask questions. "I was unaware of your existence until recently." Vader paused. Luke looked at Vader waiting for more information. "I do not wish to speak of the past. You are forbidden to ask me of it."

Luke nodded with disappointment. He had wanted to know more, but Vader made it clear he wasn't going to get any information anytime soon.

"You will be staying in the room first door on the left. You are dismissed. I will call for you later." Vader then turned around and walked away toward the hyperbaric chamber in the room.

Luke left and headed to the room first door on the left. The room he entered was very plain and contained a small bed and a work desk. Luke sat on the bed thinking about what Vader told him. There was a lot to take in.

An hour later Vader summoned Luke. The boy entered his father's dark chambers and walked nervously toward Vader, who stood in front of the hyperbaric chamber.

Vader informed Luke of what he would be doing. He would be educated in military matters, learn combat skills, and he would be taught how to use the Force.

When the boy got back to his room he went to the computer at the desk. He wanted to know more about his father. He did a search on Vader on the holo-net. After scrolling through various pages he couldn't find much on him, except on military and Jedi hunting matters. It seemed that Vader just appeared suddenly toward the end of the Clone Wars. He typed in his mother's name along with Darth Vader and got no results. Luke looked at the time and realized how late it was. He had to get up early tomorrow so he turned off the computer and got ready for bed.

Luke found it hard to sleep because so much was on his mind. The dream he had of the Senate had come to mind again. If he was able to use the force, was the dream he had before his family died a vision of sorts? He wondered if he could have prevented had he known he was force sensitive. Some tears rolled down his face.

The next morning Luke felt very tired from the lack of slept and felt depressed. The boy was currently waiting in his father's chamber. Luke had been told to meet him there, but Vader had shown up yet.

Luke stared at the hyperbaric chamber pod in the middle of the room curious to know what exactly it was. He also wondered why his father wore a mask. From what he read on the holo-net, he assumed Vader had been injured somehow. There had been various speculations and Luke wasn't sure what to believe.

The boy moved forward slowly to get a closer look. He could see a control panel on the right armrest. He was curious as to what it did, but didn't dare push the buttons. He would have examined the pod more if it were not for the sound of the door opening. The boy quickly moved away.

"What were you doing?", Vader questioned Luke.

"I", Luke stuttered a bit. "I was just looking."

"Don't touch anything in this room without my permission."

"I'm sorry", Luke said.

"I have some matters I must attend to. I will be leaving shortly and when I get back we will speak. You will work on your studies while I am gone."

Author's Note: I am busy with school so that's why it has taken a while to update.


	21. Chapter 21

Luke sat at his desk studying the Imperial military. He leaned back on his chair. His mind was drifting off again. He wondered how long it would take for Vader to return and then glanced at the time to see that six hours had passed.

Luke started to feel little pain in his stomach and realized he had not eaten for sometime. The boy remembered his father had told him to get a droid when he needed to eat. He got up from the chair and stretched, which felt good after sitting for hours studying.

Twenty minutes later, Luke sat in his room with a plate of food while he continued his studies. When he finished, he picked up his dishes and left the room. Luke then realized he didn't know where to put them. He supposed a droid would take them, but didn't want to return to the room just yet. He needed to use the fresher and realized he didn't know where to go for that either.

Luke walked down the halls looking for a fresher. None of the doors he passed appeared to lead to one. After a while of searching, he finally came to one near the landing pad that he had arrived from yesterday, but it looked as if it hadn't been used in long time.

When the boy had flushed the toilet, the water didn't go down as expected, but rushed up instead overflowing and spilling onto the floor.

"Oh no!" Luke backed away.

The water kept on gushing out and moved outwards across the floor. Luke tired pushing the button to stop it, but it didn't work. He tried pushing again and again, but to no avail.

"No no no no", Luke repeated in frustration. Trying to think fast of what to do, the boy decided to find a droid.

Luke ran down the halls back to his room and pushed his comm.

A droid answered in a metallic voice. "How may I be of service?"

Even though it was a droid Luke felt embarrassed to say what happened. "Um", Luke paused. "The toilet in the fresher near the landing pad is flooding."

"I am not a maintenance droid", was the reply.

"Is there a maintenance droid around?", Luke asked.

"There are no maintenance droids currently available."

"What should I do then?", Luke asked with a little panic in his voice. He wanted to fix this before his father came back.

"Fresher maintenance is not in my programming. I do not know."

"I'll guess try fixing it." Luke ran back to toward the fresher only to stop short in the hall ten feet away. The water had flooded into the hall and it wasn't clear water. It was sewer water.

"Oh no", Luke groaned. He walked through the flooded mess in disgust to the toilet. He tried pushing the button again and again quickly, but nothing happened. "Stupid thing!"

Luke tried thinking of ways to stop the water. Maybe it was clogged. He didn't think he did anything to cause that, but decided that could be the problem.

He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to stick in the toilet, but found nothing. Trying to think quickly, he decided to stick his foot in the bowl and push. The idea disgusted Luke, but he didn't want the mess to spread further than it already had. The boy had a feeling his father wouldn't be happy when he saw the mess. He barely knew the man and felt embarrassed at all of this. Luke really hoped his father wouldn't get angry at him or think he was stupid, but he had his doubts.

Luke stuck his right foot into the bowl, cringing as he did. He tried pressing up and down with his foot to push down anything that could be clogging it, but it wasn't working. As Luke pulled his foot out, he slipped backwards and fell onto the floor.

"Ahhh", Luke yelled. He got back up shaking himself. His hands, back, and legs were wet. " Ugh Disgusting!" "Nasty!" Luke shuddered with disgust. _What am I going to do?_

Luke regretted ever using this fresher. Maybe it would be easier if he stuck his hand in there, he thought. It was repulsive to Luke, but he dreaded what his father would think when he came back and saw the mess and besides he already had the nasty water on him.

Darth Vader returned from his meeting in a bad mood. Some idiot Moff had been incompetent and allowed classified plans for new star fighters to fall into criminal hands. The Sith walked through the doors into the hall. It wasn't long before he stopped at the sight of the sewer water that had flooded out of the fresher. His bad mood had just increased.

Luke had reached into the toilet. He pushed down into the drain, but hadn't felt anything blocking it. He gagged as he did. It smelt horrible and was enough to cause someone to vomit. The boy learned further in to try and reach further down when he heard a voice boom.

"STUPID BOY!"

Luke pulled his hand out and turned around in surprise to see Vader.

"I" Luke felt his heart jump as his father grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him out of the way. "I didn't mean to. I tried fixing it, but I don't know how. I'm sorry." Luke spoke fearfully.

"What did you do?", Vader let out angrily.

"I just flushed it and it wouldn't stop flooding. I don't why." The boy looked downwards as his ears turned red with embarrassment.

"Get out", Vader said irritated as he pointed to the door.

Luke left and stopped outside the hall. He want to get cleaned up, but had no idea where a shower was. He felt so gross and smelt disgusting.

His father emerged soon after.

"Um uh" Luke hesitated.

"What is it?", Vader said with irritation.

"Is there a shower I can use?", Luke asked timidly.

Vader told him where to find one and then left to get a maintenance droid to clean up the mess. The bottom of his cape was soaked with sewer water as it trailed behind. _What did that boy do while I was gone? Is he stupid?_The hall was a disgusting mess and it was a good thing no one else was around.

Luke rushed off to get cleaned up, not wanting to stay in the sewer water-soaked clothes any longer.

The thirteen year old felt so embarrassed at the whole ordeal. _He thinks I'm stupid_, the boy thought dejectedly.

By the time time a droid had fixed the problem, the mess had spread around a corner. Vader ended up ordering a droid that was suited to clean the mess. None of the droids in the building had been suited for cleaning flooded areas. It had been a frustrating day and he wasn't pleased with Luke. He wondered if the boy causing things like this would be a common occurrence. He certainly hoped not!

After Luke had cleaned up and finished getting dressed, he headed toward his room. As he passed a hall on the left, he saw his father walking toward him.

"Follow me", Vader ordered.

Luke obeyed quietly, wondering if his father was angry with him and what he thought of him. He walked nervously behind his father as they headed toward his father's room.

"I'm really sorry about what happened", Luke said nervously.

Vader kept walking without turning around. Luke felt stupid when he got no reply. Then after a moment his father replied.

"You should have gotten a maintenance droid and you are not to use that fresher again.", he said moodily.

"I tried to get a droid, but a droid said none were available," Luke said wanting to defend himself. It wasn't his fault what happened. He didn't know that the fresher was broken and the water would flood into the hall.

Vader didn't say anything, seeming to ignore the boy. Luke felt stupid and wished the whole thing never happened.

When they arrived at the room, Vader turned to Luke. "I do not want another incident like this to occur again."

Luke wanted to say it wasn't on purpose, but instead nodded.

"I expect you to be capable of being left alone."

Luke didn't say anything.

Vader then changed the subject. "What do you know of the Force?"

Luke thought for a moment. He tried to look up information on it before, but had found very little. He remembered some of the things that Ando had done to him, which sent a shiver through his body. He had seen some of what the Force could do. "It's some sort of power only certain people have", he said hesitatingly.

_Everyone knows that_, Vader thought, but didn't bother saying that. He instead went on to explain the Force to Luke.

It wasn't long before Luke was trying basic force exercises. A few hours later the boy was in a training room holding a lightsaber. Vader wanted to test the boy's reflexes and so a remote training droid was zooming in the air.

Luke moved the lightsaber slowly trying to prepare himself for the droid's attack. His sweaty hands gripped the handle of the laser sword tightly. The boy was nervous and eager to please his father especially after what had happened earlier.

The droid sent out a stun bolt. Luke moved too slow and failed to deflect it. The boy yelped in pain after getting hit in the shoulder, dropping the lightsaber. The stun bolt felt like a Varykino wasp sting.

"Never drop your weapon!", the Sith Lord said in a raised voice from the side.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Luke felt like an idiot. He had been unprepared for the sensation and wasn't afraid of the pain. Luke had felt a lot worse.

After Luke picked the saber up, he tried to resume a position, but the stinging feeling in his shoulder was distracting.

The droid fired again, barely hitting his leg. Luke gritted his teeth in pain, but was still holding the lightsaber. He didn't know why the bolts were painful.

"Concentrate, ignore the pain", his father said. "Reach out with the Force."

Luke held the lightsaber at the ready trying to reach out to the Force, which he had found hard to do. So far he had failed to feel to feel any Force.

Vader watched the boy as he missed another bolt, but Luke regained his stance. The droid fired toward Luke's leg, but the boy quickly brought the saber down, deflecting it.

Luke let out a triumphant, "yes!", before getting hit. "Ahh", Luke let out as he stepped back.

"Don't lose focus", Vader admonished.

The droid fired again, which Luke blocked. Another shot came and was deflected as well. The boy was starting to get the hang of it.

After another minute Vader decided to have Luke try it blindfolded. It took awhile of practicing before Luke was able to deflect a shot. Vader had watched his son's progress with some satisfaction. The boy's movements were starting to get sluggish though after awhile. He could sense the boy was tired.

"That's enough", Vader said at last and then deactivated the droid using the Force. Luke deactivated the lightsaber and pulled off the blindfold before turning toward his father.

They left the room together. As they walked down the halls, Luke remembered that he wanted to ask about visions. He was bothered by the dream he had before the Senate attack. He looked up at his father and hesitated before asking, "Is it possible to have visions of the future?"

Vader looked down toward Luke as he walked and answered, "yes."

Luke felt a little sick in the pit of his stomach as they continued going down the hall. A moment later the boy asked, "How can you tell the difference between a regular dream and a vision?"

Vader stopped walking and didn't say anything for a moment before facing Luke. "They feel different, more real."

Luke tried thinking about the dream to remember how it felt, but his thoughts were interrupted by his father's voice.

"You think you have had one." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Vader didn't anything for a few seconds before saying,"Tell me about it."

When Luke finished explaining the dream, the Sith didn't say anything at first. Not everyone with the Force had visions, but Vader highly doubted the boy's dream was coincidence. He had dreamed of death before it had happened and it seemed his son had the same ability.

"I find it unlikely to be a coincidence." "Have you had any similar dreams?"

Luke shook his head. "No."

"I want you to tell me the next time you have another vision."

"Okay." Luke felt miserable though. He wished he had somehow prevented his family from going to the Senate that tragic day or better yet warn the authorities to have prevented the whole incident.

"It is useless to dwell on what could have been." "You can not change it," Vader said to his son. Luke was silent.

"The only thing that can be done is to make those responsible pay", The Sith Lord continued.

Luke thought on those words. He hated those who had taken his family's lives and wanted justice, but it still wouldn't bring them back.

Author's note: I had some difficulty writing this and would really like a beta reader. Feel free to PM any tips or advice.


	22. Chapter 22

A month had passed since Luke first came to live with his father.

The boy had adjusted to his new life, but it was strange that even after a month his father seemed little more than a stranger.

The only time they spent together was for training and Luke had learned fast that his father was very strict. He had little patience for stupidity and was quick to criticize. Luke even found him intimidating, especially with the mask he wore. Not once had Luke seen his father's face.

During all this time, the boy had not left the building once. He would study and train, and now he wanted to do something enjoyable. Luke wanted to go out, but first he would have to get permission.

He debated with himself whether to ask if he could go or not. He wasn't sure if he'd be allowed to.

After a few minutes of debate he got up from the chair, he had been sitting on and left his room. He decided he would ask next time he saw his father. Luke had been working on his military studies for hours and wanted to stretch his legs.

He didn't go far down the hall before his father came into view walking towards him.

Before Luke could say anything his father spoke. "I am to leave shortly for Fallen. I expect there to be no incidences while I am away.."

Luke nodded. The flooding incident came to mind. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can I leave the building?"

"No", Vader replied.

Luke was disappointed, but didn't argue. "How long will you be gone for?'

"I do not know. You will continue with you're studies while I am away and work on your lightsaber skills." And with those final words Vader left.

Authors note: I know its taken a while for me to update. I've been busy. Thank you for staying with this story. I know this is short, but I wanted to give you all an update and know I haven't abandoned this. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Sunset was approaching, when Luke stopped his studies for the day. He walked through the halls toward one of the windows and stopped to observe the outside wishing he could enjoy the air. He wondered when he would ever be allowed to leave.

Luke gazed at the building out there and the air-speeders moving in the distance. The brilliant orange sky was gorgeous. The beauty of it brought thoughts of his former home Naboo to mind and his heart ached. He missed his former home and family still.

The boy's eyes started tearing up at the thought of it all. Despite his father telling him how useless it was to dwell on what could have been he found it hard not to. He missed them so much and felt lonely despite having his father.

Luke did believe his father cared about him, after all he saved his life and took him in, but he wasn't warm and open like Darred and Sola.

Luke turned away from the window and left to try and distract himself.

Fallen was a disaster, a deadly biological weapon had been accidently released on the capital and there was rioting in various areas.

The head of the weapons facility dropped dead in front of Vader, he had been killed for his incompetence. Vader turned to an Imperial captain who was waiting to speak.

'Report", the Sith ordered.

"My lord, the virus is spreading rapidly we will not be able to contain it without destroying the infected sector", the officer spoke fearfully.

Vader thought for a moment. "Do it."

"Yes, my lord", the officer said with a bow and quickly left to carry out his orders.

Author's note: Another short update. Thank you for reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

Vader stood in General Kyreen's office listening to his latest report.

"You will be please to know the virus has been contained and the rioting has been dispelled", the man informed, too cheerfully for Vader's liking.

"What do the people know of the outbreak?", Vader questioned.

'Nothing as far as I know, they seem to believe the story we've given that it was a terrorist attack."

Vader remained silent not too pleased. The weapons facility had been destroyed to keep its secrets safe. His master had not been all too pleased with the whole affair. Many important developments were under construction in that lab. One of them was part of project Death Star.

"Make sure it says that way General."

The comm beeped at the general's desk. With one quick look at Vader, he answered it. "Yes, what is it"

"Sir, Prince Xizor is here to see you."

With a sigh the general answered, "Send him in."

A furious Xizor came marching through the door. "What happened General?, he demanded.

"My deepest sympathies, Prince Xizor. There was a terrorist attack on the city. I'm so sorry", Kyreen lied, not sorry at all.

It had been a little over two weeks since his father left and Luke was finding it hard to concentrate on his studies. The loneliness and the same old routine were getting to him and tonight it was hard to sleep. Luke left the room deciding to walk around the building, there wasn't much to explore and Luke didn't dare go into the areas forbidden to him by his father, but there was an area he hadn't really explored.

Vader had returned to Imperial Center and it was late at night when he strolled through his halls seething with anger after his meeting with the Emperor. The head of the Imperial Security Bureau, General Felrus Natta had the nerve to lecture him. If he wasn't in favor with the Emperor he'd be dead. His master was angry with the destruction of the weapons lab, which would set back a few of his projects and allowed Natta to accuse him as if it was his fault. The arrogant pompous General had talked to him as if he was some rookie solider who didn't know what he was doing. Vader thought considering the situation he rather handled it well and looked forward to the day Natta fell out of favor.

He walked into his ship hanger to work on a little project of his, a new ship he was working on, that

was similar to a Jedi Starfighter, but with greater speed capabilities and weapons capacity.

Luke walked into the lift and headed to a lower level. He hadn't been down to this area before, but it wasn't forbidden. Walking through the halls, he came to the hangar bay. It was huge and he observed the various ships inside, recognizing only some of them. The hanger was dimly lit and as Luke walked ahead looking around he heard some noise up ahead. He passed a shuttle and looking to the right he was surprised to his father by some kind of a ship. Luke moved in closer, before hearing his father speak.

"You are up late." Vader turned from what he was doing to look at his son.

"I", Luke paused. "I can't sleep."

Vader didn't reply right away. He could sense some of the boy's feelings, but wasn't sure what to say.

Luke felt uneasy at the silence. "How was your trip?"

His father seemed to ignore the question, as he appeared to examine a ship part, which made Luke feel stupid.

Vader was still angry about the whole incident earlier and didn't desire to speak of it. Luke looked down on the floor wondering if he should go, when his father finally spoke, "Go the storage room over there", he pointed across the hangar, "and bring me a macrofuser."

Luke headed off in the direction his father had pointed, uncomfortable with his father's mood. He wished his father wasn't so closed off to him.

The boy searched the room trying to find the tool, among the many others in the room. It took him a few minutes before finding it.

Vader turned away from the engine compartment when Luke arrived and held out his hand to receive the macrofuser which Luke handed to him. His son stood and watched as he began working on something in the engine compartment.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No", Vader answered without looking up from what he was doing.

After a few moments of silence Luke tried breaking the ice. "What kind of ship is this?"

"It's a prototype I've been working on."

"You design ships?", Luke asked surprised, having never thought of his father as an engineering type person.

"Yes." Vader turned around putting the macrofuser down on a bench and grabbing another tool to continuing with his tinkering.

'Do you mind if I watch?"

"If you wish."

Luke moved in closer and looked into the engine compartment seeing the various parts, thinking it was complex. It looked easy to his father though, the boy observed as he watched him work.

After about 15 minutes of working in silence Vader finally spoke, "What mechanical skills do you have?"

Luke looked at his father, "None."

Vader stood in thought for a moment, "Then you will learn." "Can you identify any of these part?"

Luke shook his head, "No."

His father then began identifying the various parts and explained what he was doing as he worked for the next forty-five minutes.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. I plan on editing earlier chapters to improve the writing a bit. A beta reader would be nice.


End file.
